


Blood of a Broken Man

by my_soul_is_fire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Darkness, Destiel - Freeform, Headcanon, M/M, Season Finale, Season/Series 11, Self-Sacrifice, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soul_is_fire/pseuds/my_soul_is_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find a very old and powerful spell in the Book of the Damned that can destroy Amara. But the spell is also very dangerous: it needs blood and betrayal. Dean's ready to die and asks Castiel something impossible, something the angel can't even imagine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of a Broken Man

**Author's Note:**

> An idea came to me not so long ago, and I decided it'd be interesting to write a little something about it...  
> Also, I tried to write a bit differently, and I'm quite proud of the finale work! So I hope you'll enjoy! :)  
> The title is a song by American Mercury.
> 
> PS: sorry for the English mistakes I've probably done!

 

_And so the blood of the Righteous Man shall flow_

_On the hands of the Fallen One, and his heart shall be silent._

_May the skies hear the pain of their cursed offspring_

_For the sun will rise again..._

 

 

 

**XxXxXxXxX** XxXxXxXxX

 

 

"Never!"

 

Sam and Castiel's voices fill the silence on this winter afternoon. Dean, sitting at one of the table, raises his head, visibly surprised.

 

"Why not?" he asks, frowning slightly. His head hurts like hell, but for what it costs, he still pours some whiskey in his glass. Like it could ease the voices inside his skull.

 

His brother and the angel stare at him without a word, waiting for Dean to realize the stupidity of his words. The eldest brother lets a long sigh escape his lips and gets up.

 

"What's the problem with you two!? We've been searching for months, and when we find the solution, you want to give up!?"

 

"Dean, you know why Sam and I disagree." The hunter turns to look at the angel. Despite his usual calm face, his eyes are now full of worry and Dean sees all his body is tense.

 

"Come on Dean, I know you want to clean up all our mess, but this time, we can't pay the price!" Sam looks at him with desperated eyes, searching for the last glimpse of hope in his brother's glare.

 

Dean doesn't blink and stares at them without an emotion. As if he already decided of his fate, without even thinking of other possibilities.

"You see this?" he finally says, controlling the anger in his voice, pointing at the books and the papers they spread all over the tables and the floor "This is our solution! We don't have the choice!"

 

"Of course, we do!" shouts Sam suddenly, making his brother jump "We always have the choice! We'll find another way!"

 

"There's no other way, Sam and you know it!" answers Dean, slamming his glass on the table, making small drops of golden alcohol fall on the smooth surface.

 

"Dean, I can't let you do that." Sam tries to be calm again, talking to his brother with soft and simple words, like Dean was just a child.

 

"Why not!?"

 

"We cannot let you die, Dean." The angel, who was quiet for a while, finally speaks. Dean looks at him, his rage still moving inside him.

 

"Oh c'mon! Just think 'bout it! We do the spell, the Darkness is back where it was and I'm dead! Everyone's happy!"

 

Castiel blinks to the violence of Dean's words. Before he can answer him, the hunter makes a step closer and the angel can see a dangerous flame in his eyes. He already saw it, and he knows it means nothing good. Dean's ready to die for what he believes.

 

"I'll not change my mind. It's our responsability!" he says with a low voice.

 

Sam runs his fingers in his hair, suddenly looking very tired.

 

"Alright... but since when do you trust Crowley?"

 

"I don't. But thanks to his damn mother, we can read the Book of the Damned now! Or maybe should I say thanks to Charlie? You remember that!? She died to help us and you want to give up?!"

 

"Dean..."

 

"I'll do it for her! She's dead, Sam! Dead!"

 

"I know..."

 

"Yeah you know but you'll do nothing. Now, listen!" Dean snaps back. He takes the book in his hand, as well with Charlie's translations and their own works. He sits again and glares at his brother and Castiel, still standing silently.

A few seconds later, they finally move and sit at the table, Sam in front of him, Castiel next to Dean.

 

"Alright, look. You know that God put his own sister in a cage because she was too dangerous?"

 

They nod.

 

"So God, the light, betrayed his own family to lock up the darkness." He pauses then has a thin smile. "That's where the good part starts."

 

"Because there's one in your plan?" asks Sam with empty eyes.

 

Dean glowers at him but doesn't answer. He goes on.

 

"We need to do the same thing."

 

Sam raises an eyebrow, waiting for this brother to explain.

 

"We need to lock up the darkness by ourselves. Look here: ' _the good light shall betray the one who lived with the_ _w_ _eight of evil on his shoulders and the_ _burn of violence on his skin_ _'_ \- that's me _._ "

 

"What? But you're not evil, Dean!" shouts Sam, suddenly very awake. Dean glances at Castiel, who is staring at him with confusion.

 

"Yeah, yeah maybe. But I was once. See?" he points at some words he translated on a paper: ' _the original evil' 'locked in a prison of flesh and blood, worn by the first betrayed'_

 

"They're talking about the Mark of Cain!" says Sam in a breath.

 

"You guess right, Samantha!" Dean's brother glowers at him "So, I had the Mark of Cain for quite a long time. The spell doesn't say I should have it _right now_."

 

"Alright, alright go on." Sam encourages him.

 

"What about the betrayal of the... good light? What does it mean?" asks Castiel with his usual coarse voice.

 

"I'm coming to it! First, the _-uhm-_ bond I have with Amara is important 'cause without it, the spell could possibly not work. The stronger it is, the more chances we have!"

 

Sam is still looking a bit puzzled, and Cas makes a weird face, like he had bitten in a lemon. Amara seems to have this effect on him. Dean clears his throat and moves on his seat.

 

"So, you know God is supposed to be the good and Amara the evil. If we keep going on this parallel where I am the bad guy, I have to be betrayed by someone who's good, someone righteous. But that's not all, because Amara is God's sister, it has to be someone _close_ to me... my own family...."

 

He raises his head to look at Sam, who opens and closes his mouth, searching for his words. Before he can say something, Dean waves his hand, shaking his head.

 

"Not you Sam. The one who has to kill me -yeah that's their definition of betrayal- has to be the same kind as God, something very pure and... celestial to kill the Darkness."

 

Dean dares to look at the two other men but they're both silent and listen to him carefully. Dean sighs deeply, and then tries to smile at them, knowing they'll not like what they're going to hear.

 

"That's why we won at the _frickin_ lottery..." He turns and puts a hand on Cas' shoulder, something he didn't do for a long time, and that feels like a distant memory. Dean shakes his head softly and looks at the angel "We'll need you for this."

 

"What do you mean-"

 

Suddenly the angel's body stiffens under his hand and his eyes widen.

 

"Dean you're not thinking of-"

 

The hunter gives him a smile, like they had a simple, casual conversation.

"Yes, I am. I had the Mark so I was evil. You're an angel, so the good light. And you're my... uhm... family so... yeah... you'll have to betray me."

 

Dean focuses again on Cas' face and his smile fades a bit when he sees the disarray in his eyes. Sam's silent too, staring at Cas and Dean in front of him.

 

Dean's voice gets lower, and much more serious. He only realizes the weight of his words when they come out of his mouth.

 

"You'll have to kill me."

 

 

**XxXxXxXxX** XxXxXxXxX

 

 

 

Castiel gets up suddenly, his chair falling loudly on the floor of the bunker. Dean can only see his back but it's pretty obvious Cas doesn't agree. The angel clenches his fists, his body shaking. When he finally turns to face Dean, this one knows Cas will never accept.

 

"How can you ask me to do this?" Cas asks, controlling his voice full of an anger Dean never saw. The hunter turns to his brother to get some help but simply by looking at him, he knows Sam is not on his side. Dean sighs and gets up, walking to Cas who is staring at him with dark eyes.

 

"Cas..." he starts, trying to use the most calming voice he can, and the right words. "I know I'm asking you something... you can't imagine but think ab-"

 

"You may not care about your life, but I do! Your life is more important to me than my own existence, and you're asking me to kill you with my own hands, like you were nothing to me!?"

 

He stops, breathless and shaking of all his celestial wrath.

 

Dean is staring at him, speechless. Sam's eyes fly from the angel burning of rage, to his brother, incapable of saying anything, like his mouth was as dry as the desert.

 

Dean swallows. He didn't want to put Cas in such a violent emotion. Well, he knew the idea wouldn't please his friend, but not this far. He wishes he could say something to appease him, but instead he just lowers his head and walks again to the table.

 

He takes the book under his arm.

"I'm going to my room. If you have something to say, or if you found a case, come find me" he mutters to Sam before he walks off the room, which is left in an heavy silence of dark questions and brutal emotions.

 

 

**XxXxXxXxX** XxXxXxXxX

 

 

Nearly an hour after, someone knocks at Dean's door. He raises his sore head and winces at the pain he feels in all his old bones. He's sitting on the floor, the book opened on his legs, the papers scattered everywhere around him like pale ashes. He reads his notes again and again, hopping he missed something, or misunderstood the spell. Unfortunately, he was right and this ritual may be their only chance to lock up the Darkness, definitely.

The door opens to let Sam enter the room. Dean's heart aches a bit and he feels kind of guilty. For a moment, he truly believed it would be Cas, and he can't help but feel a bit disappointed.

 

Dean clears his throat. "Yeah?" he asks.

 

Sam sighs. He looks completely exhausted, hopeless. He thinks for a moment before he walks to Dean, and sits next to him on the floor.

Dean is still staring at him silently, waiting for an explanation. Sam seems to be lost in his thoughts, searching for the right words. Finally, he opens his mouth and his voice is surprisingly soft.

 

"Dean... I know you didn't want to hurt Cas, and maybe his reaction was a bit too... loud. But you knew he wouldn't accept it so easily, right?"

 

Dean turns his head to look at Sam. "And yeah, and maybe _you_ agree with the plan, hmm?" He makes a false shocked face "Unless you're ready to let your brother die!?"

 

Sam punches him softly on his shoulder, daring to smile. He knows that beneath Dean's bad jokes, he feels bad.

 

"Dean, what's wrong?" he asks suddenly and Dean looks at him, surprised.

 

"What do you mean?" the elder hunter asks, raising slightly an eyebrow.

 

Sam sighs once again.

 

"You know you'll have to pay the price of that spell with your own life. But you don't seem to be worried about it! You don't even try to find another way..."

 

"Sam, we talked about this, you know there's no escape." Dean runs his fingers in his hair, and turns to face his brother, suddenly very serious. "It's not that I want to die, ok? It's just... all of this is my fault! If I didn't have the Mark, none of this would have happen!"

 

"Dean, you're not the one to blame here! Cas and I did the spell, not you!"

 

"Yeah I know. But... I'm freakin' tired. I'm just sick of all this crap and that bond, or whatever this is, with Amara... I don't understand it and it's driving me crazy! I just want it to end!"

 

He stops, realizing his own thoughts brought discreet tears to his eyes, and when he looks at Sam, he sees they both feel the same. The youngest hunter blinks and takes a deep breath.

 

"Yeah... I wish we could just find a way to put the Darkness back where it was, something that doesn't need a death to work..."

 

Dean shruggs, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Sam pushes him slowly with his shoulder to get his attention back.

 

"Hey... you should talk to Cas. He's pretty upset..." He stops for a second, glancing at Dean with a thin smile "I think he cares about you... a lot."

 

Dean sighs. "Yeah but what can I say? It's not like he's gonna accept just because I asked nicely..."

 

Sam puts a hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "We'll see later. For now, I've found a case. Not far away from here, a family found all dead, bloodless."

 

"Yeah, the same good old routine" whispers Dean, and his voice carries the ghost of a smile.

 

Sam gets up and his limbs make him suffer.

 

"I thought that maybe you and Cas could go on the case, and that I could stay here and search again in the book..."

 

Dean gives him a desperated look. "I guess I don't have a choice?"

 

Sam smiles at him. "No you don't."

 

Dean tries to throw a pen at him but his brother is faster and closes the door before it can touch him. Dean can't help but smile, alone in his room, even if his heart aches and burns.

 

 

**XxXxXxXxX** XxXxXxXxX

 

 

Dean is packing his stuff, throwing some guns and knives in his bag. He puts a jacket on and while he's checking if he didn't forget anything, he glances at Castiel.

This one is standing next to him, hands in pocket, his eyes on his thoughts. When Dean came to ask him if he wanted to come with him, he just answered coldly and followed him.

 

As they climb the stairs, Dean shouts a goodbye to Sam, and this one asks him to be careful. _If only they knew..._

 

For now, Dean is driving, his eyes on the road. The radio is on and old rock is playing, but not too loud. Castiel is looking by the window. The silence is getting heavier, almost making Dean suffocate.

He clears his throat.

 

"So, Cas-"

 

"No."

 

Dean turns his head to look at the angel, and this one ignores him.

 

"What!? I didn't even finish-"

 

"I'll not change my mind, Dean. And you know it."

 

_Ah_ , thought Dean, _he's such a stubborn little guy._ So he tries something else, giving Castiel his softest, warmest voice.

 

"C'mon Cas... You know it'd be for the best! Saving the world, hmm? You can't refuse-"

 

Castiel's head turns so suddenly to look at him that Dean's heart jumps in his chest. The angel glowers at him and if eyes could kill, well Dean would be already cold and burried.

 

"Ok, ok I got it. I still don't understand why you don't want to do the damn spell..."

 

Castiel frowns and there's a storm in his eyes making him purse his lips. He looks like he's about to explode and snap an answer back at Dean, but instead, the words seem to get stuck in his throat and he just stares at the hunter angrily. He's literally burning of emotions, his body as tense as a bow.

 

Dean glances at him, feeling the guilt biting his heart. "Listen, Cas... I didn't want to make you so upset... I'm just trying to find a way to stop her."

 

"You're ready to die."

 

"Yes, and so what? That wouldn't be the first time, and definitely not the last."

 

Castiel face is now softer, and what could be... pain is now painted on his face like a blue aura. He looks at the hunter and his eyes are old shining galaxies.

 

"You don't think your life is worth anything."

 

It's not a question. So Dean doesn't answer. His eyes stay on the road because he couldn't bear the sorrow on his friend's face. His whole being hurts, and he's tired of that fire running in his veins, always itching under his skin. His heart seems to be surrounded by knives of ice, and that's another kind of burn, even more painful.

 

Castiel tilts his head.

"You're suffering" he says in a breath, like he was aching himself. The angel gets a bit closer and begins to raise his hand to touch Dean's forehead to heal him, Dean supposes.

 

With a long and deep sigh, Dean finally looks at him in the eyes before he says "No, not like that."

 

He's not hurt, he's not bleeding. Damn, he wishes he could be in real pain instead of drowning like a fool in darkness. All of this because of this stupid brain, if that wasn't because of this wicked heart, pumping loud in his ears.

Castiel ignores him and still presses his warm fingers on his skin. The pain runs away from the blue light, but not too far and Dean knows the weight on his chest will be back one day or another. He even started to miss it, this rock of grief and rage, when it disappeared sometimes.

 

The angel lowers his hand, visibly disappointed. "That didn't work."

 

"It's not your fault, Cas. There are things that can't be healed." He manages to look at the angel again, giving him a smile that leaves Cas puzzled.

 

But before he could answer anything, Dean suddenly brakes and the Impala makes a loud sound, almost like it was in pain. Castiel turns his head to look at the black ribbon of road.

 

Corpses. Everywhere.

 

Still floating in warm puddles of bright blood.

 

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX** XxXxXxXxXxX

 

 

 

In the middle of this red sea, there's Amara. She's standing motionless, facing them.

 

The Impala stops completely, and so is Dean's heart. His breathing gets faster and he turns to look at Castiel. This one is staring at Amara, his face like a mask of hatred. His eyes are cold, far away from the ones Dean knows.

 

"How did she know we were here?" whispers Castiel.

 

"I don't know." answers Dean but that's not totally true. Amara always knows where he goes, he's sure. No matter if he's walking in the deep woods or driving through the city, she'll always find him. The simple idea of her following him wherever he is makes him shiver. Cold drops of sweat run on his spine.

 

The angel is still looking at her, a living fire in his irises.

 

"Let's find out." suddenly says Dean after a few seconds. Castiel turns his head, frowning. The hunter doesn't say anything but grabs a knife, even if it's useless. It's more a way to feel safe.

 

He opens the door of the car, and closes it carefully. Castiel gets out, his black hair moving in the cold wind. He squints at the dark silhouette in front of him, and suddenly his blade is in his hand, shining painfully in the dull landscape.

Dean starts walking slowly, not sure of what he's doing there. He tries to make a quick plan but his mind keeps bringing him back to Amara, with her dark hair and soul.

When Dean looks at her, he sees she's smiling, like the simple sight of the hunter brought her the greatest joy. She makes a few steps, her feet barely brushing the asphalt. In a second, she's close, too close to him, invading his world. He can't take his eyes off her, and the memory of their kiss flashes before his eyes.

 

He clears his throat. "What are you doing here?" he asks in a coarse voice.

 

She smiles at him, a smile too innocent and warm to be evil. It's hard to admit but she reminds him of Castiel, sometimes. The same naivety, the lack of knowledge in humanity, the same eyes that carry centuries in them. When he met Amara, in this sea of blue and grey shadows, he felt the same fascination. The same jump of his human heart in front of these celestial beings, existing since the birth of the world.

But there was something different about Amara, a strange dark shadow always on her, circling like a bird of prey around Dean.

 

She makes another step. "I was looking for you" she says, like it was an evidence. She raises a hand, trying to reach for him.

 

But before she can close the distance between them, Castiel, who was still silent since they started walking on the road, suddenly moves. He walks to stand in front of Dean, like a heavenly shield. The hunter gives him a surprised look as the angel raises his silver blade, glowering at Amara.

 

"What do you want?" he asks and there's nothing human left in his voice.

 

Amara seems to notice Castiel for the first time, and blinks. She stares at him without a word, and Dean would swear he saw a flash of contempt in her eyes.

She doesn't answer and turns his head again to look at Dean behind Castiel's shoulder.

 

"I want you to come with me, Dean."

 

The hunter is taken by surprise. "What?" he manages to say.

 

Amara tilts his head slightly on her side, in a too familiar way. "I told you, we are bound. We could be stronger together. We could become one."

 

Castiel's whole body stiffen. Dean remembers he doesn't know about that time when he met Amara again. Dean didn't tell his brother and Castiel, maybe afraid of disappoint them. He puts a hand on Cas' shoulder, trying to appease him. Amara's eyes follow the gesture, and she seems to finally understand the two men know each other.

Dean forces Castiel to step back to stand next to him. A glance at the angel makes the hunter see that Cas is slightly shaking, like taken by a violent emotion. He holds his angel blade so tight his fingers turned white.

 

Dean focuses back on Amara, always staring at him calmly.

 

"Why did you kill all those poor guys?" he asks, pointing at the bodies behind her with his knife.

 

She smiles at him. "I need to talk to my brother. Unfortunately, some sacrifices are required. I cannot stop until I hear his answer." She stops, thinking. "Don't you understand?" she adds, like this own thought saddened her.

 

Before Dean could answer, a sudden scream breaks the silence surrounding them. He turns back.

A couple who was walking on the road stopped behind the Impala, their eyes widened by fear. The man takes his wife's arm, forcing her to walk away with him, but this one can't stop staring at the bloodbath.

Amara sighs, bothered by this intrusion. In a second, the couple is next to her, looking around, terrified.

 

Dean understands her intentions. While she stares at the two humans with an almost motherly way, an idea illuminates the depths of his mind.

 

He turns slightly to Castiel, his heart beating fast.

"We need to do it now."

 

The angel gives him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

 

"The spell! It could be our last chance!"

 

They hear suddenly a gruesome noise next to them as Amara rips the man's heart without even blinking. A thick red blood escapes his now empty chest. The woman tries to scream but his voice gets stuck in his throat, like she was in the middle of a nightmare.

 

"Cas, too many people have already died because of her" he whispers to the angel "We can't let thousands of others die because of us!"

 

Castiel is now completly puzzled, the fear moving in his bright blue eyes. "Dean, you know I can't do that."

 

"You don't have a choice."

 

Dean blinks and turns to look at Amara, as she walks to the woman who steps back hastily, her boots now covered of blood. Amara is too focused on her task to care about them.

He feels a hand gripping his jacket and glances at the angel, whose face is as white as snow. He seems desperated.

 

"Dean..."

 

"You heard me." Dean gives a look around, thinking of all the lives he's going to save.

 

' _Some sacrifices are required.'_

 

He takes a deep breath and dives into Castiel's eyes. The angel looks too human, and is now the prey of emotions he cannot control. His grip gets stronger.

Dean sighs, his heart shattering in a million small pieces. He faces Castiel and puts his hand on his shoulder.

 

"You have to kill me. _Now."_

 

Castiel shakes his head. Dean releases his shoulder and takes Cas' hand that holds the angel blade instead. The weapon shines softly in the falling afternoon.

He forces Cas to raise it and put the sharp blade on his chest, still holding Cas' wrist firmly, and Cas cannot move, the fear paralyzing him. He raises his head to look at Dean in the eyes.

 

"Dean, I can't..." His voice shakes, as well with all his limbs.

 

The hunter breathes and tries to stop the running fear in his veins. "But I can." he simply says.

 

Cas is still gripping his jacket. Dean doesn't let go of his wrist, pushing the blade deeper into his flesh.

 

The hunter raises his other hand and puts it behind Cas' head, and the angel opens wide eyes as Dean leans in. He forgets the blade, he forgets the spell, because in that moment the only thing he sees, it's these two green eyes he drowns in.

 

'I'm sorry.' Dean whispers.

 

Before Cas can realize, Dean pushes all the weight of his body on the blade, and the blood flows suddenly, red, red and bright, so bright. Dean's eyes are still on Castiel's.

 

There's a scream of anger and pain coming from Amara, filling the space around them, dancing in the air with the strangled cry of despair coming from Castiel.

 

The good light who betrayed the evil.

 

 

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX** XxXxXxXxXxX

 

 

 

Dean can no longer stand on his feet, and his body starts to get heavy. His head falls on Castiel's shoulder. His grip around the angel's wrist is no longer strong and his hand falls on his side.

 

Castiel holds him as they both collapse on the ground. Cas takes the blade out of Dean's shaking body, and the blood flows even more. In a few seconds, it's all over Dean's shirt and Cas' coat. Castiel tries to do something, pressing the wound with his hands, but the blood passes through his fingers. The angel is now sitting and Dean's upper body is pressed against him.

 

Cas moves his hands, trying to heal Dean but the hunter raises a weak hand, shaking his head.

 

"Did..." he coughs and thick blood escapes his mouth "Did it work?"

 

The loud roar-like sound coming from Amara gives him an answer. Cas raises his head to see the woman walking to them, his eyes darker than the night. The road is suddenly covered by the shadow of sinister clouds, and the sky breaks to let lightnings illuminate them. Her anger is creating a storm, a hurricane, a dark fire.

 

Cas holds Dean a bit closer. The hunter's skin is getting colder, his vision blurrier. He's shaking of pain, if it's not the strong wind hitting them.

Castiel threw his blade away, as far as he can and he doubts he could ever touch it again one day.

 

"I don't understand- it... it should have work..." mutters Dean with the strengh left in his body.

 

Castiel, among all the pain he feels in this moment, is wondering too. Yes, Dean is dying in his arms, and the angel blade is covered of his soft human blood. So what now!? Dean had the Mark, Cas is an angel. They're friends! So why is Amara still alive?!

 

Why did God do before he threw Amara in her cage? Maybe it was a day like another. Maybe they talked and laughed, and maybe God already knew what he was about to do. Maybe he stopped, and she looked at him with confusion.

Maybe he took her in his arms, and maybe he threw all his love in that embrace, and Amara felt it. That sudden wave of emotion let a burn on her skin, and maybe love was the reason that betrayal felt so violent and painful.

 

Suddenly Castiel understands. They did the spell right in every way. Except the one thing that was obvious. No one feels betrayed if there are no feelings involved. That's why the spell needed someome close.

 

Because what made Amara so angry against her brother?

 

His love. He loved her and betrayed her. And that was an arrow of ice in her heart.

That affection, that's what will make the spell work, that will recreate the original betrayal. And if there's one way to prove love...

 

Amara is standing and doesn't move anymore, staring at Dean who is nearly unconscious.

 

Castiel holds him closer, giving the human a bit more warmth. Dean blinks, trying to focus on the angel's face.

 

Cas takes a deep breath. All these emotions, all the fear and pain he's feeling right now, he throws them away. He only keeps one, the one sleeping softly inside him since all these years. That small flame burning in the deepest shadows of his soul.

 

This wave of fire illuminates his eyes, his grace suddenly exploding of power. He feels his broken wings opening wide, thin and invisible on Earth, except for the shadows they cast on the road.

 

Dean opens his eyes, fascinated, and Castiel's burning grace surrounds him as the angel closes his eyes and leans towards the hunter.

 

For all the life rushing through him when he puts his lips on Dean's, the Universe shivers and demands a death in return.

 

Amara screams of pain and the spell draws dark veins on her skin. The darkness in her moves and the sound of her soul breaking swells suddenly. Her body can't take this storm inside anymore, and this fragile prison of flesh explodes in a rain of black sparkles that turn into a huge and black cloud.

 

The cloud turns into a long and black ribbon, almost like a snake, and starts to ascend to the sky and a second after, the whole horizon is covered by a wall of darkness.

 

Castiel doesn't let go of Dean, and the hunter grips his coat like his life was depending on it.

 

Amara's ashes turn into a giant wave, moving dangerously to them. Castiel feels the darkness coming to devour them like a beast, but his grace only shines brighter and surrounds them like a shield.

Thin ribbons of bright blue light flow around the angel's arms and dives into Dean's skin, filling the bleeding space in his chest, healing his broken body torn apart by the sacrifice.

 

Castiel spreads his wings above the hunter, protecting him from the ashes falling on them. As Dean is getting his strengh back, he takes Cas by the collar of his coat, melting in his kiss, diving his fingers in his thick hair.

 

As the wave of burning shadows fall down on them, they know it's the end, and they hold on even more on each other. Their souls may be already mourning the lives they're about to lose, but they're not afraid.

 

As their bodies are covered by Amara's ghost, a bright blue light explode, a warm and tender halo surrounds them.

 

_They become one._

 

 

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX** XxXxXxXxXxX

 

 

 

 

Seconds, minutes, maybe hours after, the poisonous fog is gone. It burned everything around. The trees fell down, the fields are now sea of fire and dust.

 

Two silhouettes are on the black road. The world around them is covered by ashes and blood, a dark and burning pandemonium where they're two small dots of light.

They're motionless, still enfolding each other. Strangely, the wave of darkness didn't seem to touch them: they're clean, pure. A soft, ghostly light surrounds them.

 

The clouds are gone too, letting a somber blue sky appear above the landscape. At least, the two silhouettes on the road died in peace.

Some black feathers float around them, disappearing before they touch the ground.

The place is oddly calm, not a bird is singing, there's no breeze blowing. It's almost like everything on Earth and in the sky is waiting for something...

 

 

 

Suddenly, someone takes a deep breath. A head moves to look around, puzzled.

 

Then celestial blue eyes meet shining green ones. The world starts moving again, shyly, like afraid of bothering the two souls.

 

A hand moves in the air, brushes softly against a cheek, dives into black hair.

 

A coarse voice resonates in the cold evening.

 

"Cas." The angel's name sounds like a prayer and a promise on Dean's tongue, and his heart beats faster when a smile appears on Castiel's face.

 

The kiss that follows belongs to the night, only the night.

 

Because in the end, this love found peace into the darkness...

 

 

 

… _If his soul is more precious than grace,_

_If the Fallen One still shines on Earth_

_Because of a love that moves like the sea,_

_Then, the Broken Man shall be saved_

_To see another dawn in his arms..._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this it! Tell me what you think about it!  
> Thanks to anyone who took the time to read it, it means a lot to me!


End file.
